minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Lights Out 2 - Demise
<< Part 1 ---- "No." This couldn't be happening. It can't be happening. Phoenix was still staring out of the window in sheer terror as my eyes finally trailed down to the laptop on the table. The program was still humming a way, completely oblivious to the screams of humanity as it was dying away. I was still staring at the gap where the code for the sun was when it dawned on me. This code... this wasn't any ordinary code. No. It was far more than that. This document was the very code that made up the universe itself. Without thinking I lunged forwards, reading the text as fast as possible, trying to find the code. What was the command called? Where is it? "TOWAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I ignored him as I started typing things in frantically, trying to recall what little knowledge I had in programming languages. Definition - no, define... where's the custom block at? Where's the list of variables? "TOWAKA, STOP!" I just ignored him and rattled on, even as the computer started to lag dangerously, hands shaking beyond control. I pressed the backspace button by accident, removing a number, and there was a giant rushing feeling, as if gravity just reversed. "What did you - UNDO! UNDO IT NOW!" I tapped on the keyboard as fast as possible, but whatever I did, gravity wasn't working properly anymore. Things were starting to float - paper, pencils, a lamp. The laptop hovered a few centimetres above the table as we tried to maintain balance. Outside, people started yelling as the effect was felt by all. A creeper jumped into the air, clearing the height easily and exploded just outside the window, shattering it and raining glass everywhere as we scrambled to get out of the way. Phoenix snatched the laptop away, hands slipping on the keys as the frame came crashing down on the table. We retreated back away from the window incase of another attack. "What can we do?" I looked at the screen desperately. "How can we fix it?" "It doesn't matter... so many people have died already... we can't undo that." Then it hit me - the solution was so obvious I wanted to scream. "Phoenix! Undo!" "What?" "Control Z!" Phoenix immediately sprung into action. He started to press Control Z in hopes of reversing everything. Immediately, the lightweight feeling dissipated and we could hear crashes as items fell to the ground again outside. But he could only reverse the gravity before the laptop suddenly gave up and made weird noises. "I... look at the screen." Phoenix told me. He sounded fearful as he turned the laptop towards me. I must have accidentally deleted the "9" from 9.81 for the gravity value to just .81, hence why gravity was so weak. But when I looked at the screen, my heart went into my throat. It was completely dark, but there were dark red splotches and lines all over it. Like someone had killed another person in the laptop. "What's happening...?" I asked. That's when an image of Entity 303 and Herobrine came up on the screen. There were huge red words on the top of the two reading ,"YOU WILL BE MINE. PREPARE TO DIE." "Ph...Phoenix..? I'm... I'm scared..." Phoenix was about to switch off the computer, but then, it started to make extremely loud, ear-piercing noises, with bloody images of Entity 303 and Herobrine killing innocent people on the screen. I turned myself away, while Phoenix attempted to hold the switch off button in hopes of stopping the effect. Although he had done it and the noise was gone, we knew one thing for sure. We had started the end of humanity. *** Meanwhile... "Perfect... Looks like this individual was too foolish to have stopped the effect." "What is it, Entity 303?" "Well, from what I've known, this teenager by the name of Phoenix tried to create some code for his little, ah... project. But well, he was too idiotic to realise that he was typing into the very code that governs reality." "And so, what is it that benefits us so much?" Herobrine asked. He generally was slightly more ill-informed that Entity 303. "You see Briney, when Phoenix snatched the laptop away when his window broke, he slipped and accidentally deleted what I call 'The Wall.' Well, at least I let him revert gravity so as to save his sorry ass." He sniggered. "I'm gonna guess that's something that prevents us pastas from leaking into the real world." Herobrine twiddled his thumbs as his silver eyes glowed in the darkness of the void. "Yes, and that means we can successfully enter the real world." Entity 303 laughed into the void, genuinely enjoying himself. You know our plan to take over not just Minecraft, but the real world too? Well, with the sun gone, Phoenix having the code and mobs spawning and killing people, we have most of the basic requirements complete for us already." "Hmm. I see. Well, we should go now." Wasting no more time, Entity 303 opened a dark portal. Leaping into it, they prepared to take over the world. *** "Look, this isn't good. I think we need to run to Mojang Headquarters to get this fixed." Phoenix told me. He was getting out some weapons for basic defence. "...why Mojang?" "Well, this is tied into Minecraft, right? Their game. Maybe they can fix this." He was fishing in the back of his room, and I was starting to panic a little. "I... what... but what if we die?" I spluttered. Phoenix shot me a stern look. "Towaka, it doesn't matter if we die. If we can't get the issue resolved, not only will the world perish, but we well too, sooner or later." Phoenix tossed me a wooden shield and baseball bat, and a grabbed them in shock. "Take this." Phoenix was still taking out a gun and a pistol, along with some ammo. He snatched up the laptop from his desk and tucked it under his arm. "Lets go." The two of us made our way out of the house to the Mojang HQ. We began on our quest to solve this once and for all. *** "Well well well, we're almost in the real world." "So, what is your plan to take over this place?" "Hmm... you know that Phoenix has the code right? Well, I will corrupt him. I'll make him one of my lackeys and together, we three will take over the world and make it our own." Herobrine and Entity 303 soon land on a rather grassy plot of land. No buildings were in sight, but there was a tiny dot of light in the distance. Meanwhile, hostile mobs started to surround the two creepypastas and started bowing down to their new master. "Perfect, my followers. As you can see, you have such the privilege of going into the real world. Now, what I want you to do, is to kill. KILL! AS I SAY!" "And see that small light over there? Yep, go in that direction and DESTROY anyone who gets in our way." The mobs snapped to attention like robots and immediately follow. Skeletons prepared their bows while zombies started moving forward. Enderman started to teleport while creepers made hissing sounds in the night. Entity 303's red eyes glowed in the dark as he laughed. "Soon, I'll take over the world, and no one will stand our way." *** Phoenix and I were bounding through the road, and soon into the plains. Phoenix was using his rifle and gun to shoot hostile mobs like creepers and spiders. I deflected skeleton's arrows and beat up the zombies using the bat, leaving nothing alive lest we get swarmed. We had to make it to the Mojang HQ as fast as possible. Precious time ticked away as we ran and ran. We only had one objective in our mind. "Get Notch. Ask him to resolve the code." We ran. Occasionally, we were slightly injured from rolling or being attacked by some mobs. The sky remained black and dead, and it was extremely difficult to see without any light to guide our way. "Phoenix? Are we there yet?" I asked tiredly. I never had much stamina. No response. Phoenix had already stopped running. He had a extremely scared expression on his face as he stared up ahead. "No... It's too late. We've met up with something that I've feared. Something that will take advantage of me to destroy the world." Phoenix stuttered, fear plasted all over his face. "Entity 303 has arrived." Phoenix pointed in the distance. I saw a bright glow of red, and my heart leapt into my throat. "We need to run! Now!" Phoenix told me. We ran in the opposite direction. "I know an alternative route that will lead us to the HQ, but it will take us a long time!" Phoenix said as we both retreated as fast as possible. After running for what seemed to be around an eternity, we heard the ground shake beneath us. As soon as I knew it, mobs were coming in all directions. We were surrounded, with no chance of escaping. "No, no... I don't want to die!" I started to sob a little. "Towaka, don't panic. They're only coming for me. You can still go to the HQ." Phoenix assured me, but he seemed uncertain too. Phoenix turned to shoot at one of the zombies, but he couldn't move. Some sort of invisible force was restraining him. The laptop fell from his grip and rolled away on the ground. "Why can't I move?" He shouted at no one in particular. As if to answer us, Herobrine and Entity 303 appeared out of thin air, floating in the sky effortlessly. "Well, hello you two." Entity 303 laughed. "As if it weren't for Phoenix to have such a stupid idea of making a server, we wouldn't have been here." "Shut up! It's none of your business idiots!" Phoenix said. Entity 303 shot a laser at his face, causing him to bleed. I jumped infront of him, holding up the shield rather stupidly against the two gods of Minecraft. "Hey! Stop it! What do you want from us?" I yelled, clutching the weapons in my hand. "Well, I came here to rule the world. Turns out that Phoenix managed to get his hands on the code that we've been looking for. The code that will turn all reality into our playground. Everyone will succumb into our hands." Entity 303 snickered. "Well, if you want the damn code, at least don't take me along." Phoenix retorted. "That's what I WANT TO DO!" Entity 303 yelled, "That's right Phoenix, Entity 303 will corrupt you. I don't care what you think. You're going under our hands, since you have the code. As for your friend Towaka, I wish her good luck in surviving and finding Notch, since it will be impossible anyways," Herobrine laughed. "What makes you so sure?" I retorted. "The HQ is still there, and will be still there when I get to it." "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." "Shut up!" Phoenix snapped. "Leave us alone you - " Phoenix's line was cut off by a large scream as Entity 303 started engulfing him in a large red glow. "PHOENIX!" I started tearing up as I tried to pick up the gun he dropped and try to shoot Entity 303. No help, the gun simply flew away from my hands as I tried to press on the trigger. "T-Towaka! Run... just run! Run to the headquarters! Don't try to stop them. Just ask for Notch's help!" Phoenix started panting. The corruption was starting to get to him as I sensed a tinge of demonic vocals in his voice. "But..." I sighed and teared. I had no choice but to run. I could see Phoenix's eye start turning purple and red. No turning back for me. I bounded into the distance, leaping above the mobs. Maybe Entity 303 and Herobrine just stopped them so that they could have fun torturing Phoenix. Herobrine smiled sadistically at me as I ran and ran and ran, eyes watery as I could distinctively hear Phoenix's last words before he was inaudible. "Remember...our...objective..." *** It didn't take long to reach the city again. My shield was almost completely bashed up, not exactly made for fighting. An explosion overhead force me to duck as a car flew into the air and crashed into the side of a skyscraper, causing it to groan dangerously as rubble rained down. I tried to recall where to go. The Headquarters weren't too far from where I was, a few more streets away. I just had to survive the onslaught of mobs, which by now were probably out to get me. I knocked aside another arrow and threw my bat at a zombie's face, which caused it to explode open into dust like a pinata. Retrieving it, I smashed a skeleton into a pile of bones when I heard someone cry out. "H-Help!" I spun around, noticing a person trapped under a partially collapsed gate. An enderman stood infront, screeching, unable to reach them but not giving up anytime soon. It hadn't noticed me, but I spied the fire hydrant it was conveniently standing next too. Picking up a scrap piece of metal off the ground, I ran at the hydrant and bashed it as hard as possible, causing it to explode and water to spray everywhere. The enderman screamed as it was promptly doused and teleported away, leaving the person looking shocked and bewildered at their unusual rescue. "Just run. Go! Get out of here, take shelter!" They didn't need telling twice, jumping up and getting the hell out of there. I continued on the path, by now panting hard. I was getting close now, but the signs of devastation was heart wrenching. There were bodies strewn across the streets, some mangled and torn beyond recognition. Others were still standing and fighting back, and I saw a young boy bravely knock a hissing creeper backwards into a group of zombies, which cleaned them up pretty efficiently. Finally, finally, I saw the headquarters up ahead. I doubled by efforts to reach it, dodging anything that tried to take a swing at me. The building was a little bashed up but miraculously still standing, and my hopes rose as I approached the entrance. Then the earth tilted. I slid to the side and barely saved myself from bashing my head open on the pole by using my shield to soften the fall. The electricity wires creaked overhead and I jumped out of the way as they came crashing down, still sparking. I inched along the side of the wall to avoid them and tried to head to the headquarters when the ground shifted again, causing me to almost fall over. Then I saw something that made me scream. The building was dissolving, literally. The top was dissipating into thin air, block by block as if being eaten away by acid. The other buildings were as well, slowly fading away, piece by piece, and the pavement started melting into stone. But not just any stone. Minecraft stone. And then I realised what Entity 303 and Herobrine had done. This was their plan all along. And I could only watch helplessly as our last hope was erased from existence, and with a colossal explosion signified the start of the end. Pixelated blocks spread across the ground at an alarming rate, overtaking the terrain as I hit the floor and blacked out. They swapped the code of reality with Minecraft. They overwrote the universe and made it their own. It was all over. This was only just the beginning. And the end of life as we knew it. >> Part 3 Category:Lights Out Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Entity 303 Category:Herobrine Category:Long Pastas Category:Eternulli Category:Collabs Category:Series Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:XXPhoenix888